Data rates in communications systems continue to increase. As a result, there is a shift from purely electrical systems to optical systems and to combinations of optical and electrical systems. In combined systems, there are both electrical and optical components. These systems include components, such as laser transmitters and optical detector circuitry, to transform optical signals to electrical signals and/or electrical signals to optical signals. These components can generate electromagnetic interference (EMI), which interrupts the normal operation of other components and circuitry in the system. Electrostatic energy can also be created, which, if not discharged to ground path directly, can damage system components.
In many systems, the electrical and optical components are permanently attached to a printed circuit board (PCB). In such systems, if one of the electrical or optical components fails or an optical fiber pigtail from an optical component breaks, the PCB must be removed and replaced by an identical PCB. Certain electrical or optical components can be made removable and replaceable to avoid the need to replace the PCB upon component failure. Such components may be enclosed within an electromagnetic compliant (EMC) housing. The air within the enclosure is heated as a result of the operation of the optical components. The heat can cause the failure of components within the housing.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an EMI enclosure with electrostatic discharge (ESD) and heat sink functionality. The present invention satisfies this need and provides additional advantages.